


Mark me red. Mark me yours.

by Bogsung_a



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Human Lee Taeyong, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogsung_a/pseuds/Bogsung_a
Summary: With red painting his skin, Taeyong reminisces about his relationship with Jaehyun the vampire: the beginning, the now, but most importantly, their future.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Mark me red. Mark me yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta, the wonderful @doitsushine92 for letting me ramble in Spanish just so I could get my point across.

Jaehyun is a silent man.

He has to be. He belongs to the night, lurking in the shadows, searching for a feeble being to drink from. 

He’s also cunning. But again, it’s only natural, due to his nature. Jaehyun loves the chase to get to his prey. Be it by alluring them or fooling them, by blending in the background or moving forward. 

Hunting is something that entices him. 

Feeding from vampires is a challenge. Jaehyun has to spend more time thinking of a way to get to them. Unlike humans, there is more of a violent rush than a sensual one. With vampires, Jaehyun aims to kill. 

Humans, those are easier. There isn’t a lot of challenge compared with vampires. A human becoming as addicted to his touch as Jaehyun would to their blood is something so carnal, so thrilling. Jaehyun couldn’t get enough.

The flow of it dripping down his throat. The tingling on his tongue. 

It is easy to get a human to crave for him; after all, Jaehyun is alluring. 

Maybe it’s the red of his eyes and the white of his skin. Or it’s his soft, low voice and calloused hands. Even at the worst of times, when Jaehyun’s gentle features harden and his velvet voice fills with thorns. He, too, is alluring. 

Taeyong thought so too when they met. For he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. 

They met on a snowy night on New Year's Eve. Taeyong was sad, angry, and desperate. Having been kicked out of his shared apartment by his ex boyfriend without much of a warning, Taeyong had to walk aimlessly through the streets of Seoul, looking for a place to stay. 

No phone, no wallet. Nothing but a few won in his pocket and a flimsy sweater on his back. 

The freezing weather bit into his skin, making Taeyong light-headed. His lungs ached, filled with cold air. If he didn’t find something in the next few hours, Taeyong wouldn't survive the cruel winter of Seoul. 

And then, hidden under some apartment complex, Taeyong found a rickety bath house. It was barely standing and the neighborhood wasn’t the best, but it was open. And it was cheap. A sliver of hope formed on Taeyong's chest; mustering all the energy that he had left, he made his way to the entrance. He could almost feel the warm light against his cold skin. 

But he never made it inside. It happened so fast. One second Taeyong had a hand on the door handle, the next he lay down on the hard concrete, with a weight above him that hadn’t been there before. 

Gingerly, Taeyong looked up. Staring down at him was a man with a murderous glint in his red eyes. 

He had heard of them. Taeyong knew that they existed, scattered all around the world. And if Taeyong had paid more attention to the news, he would have known how they had a _preference_ for people like him: alone, defenseless, in the brink of death. 

He screamed, he screamed so loud it pierced through the night. He fought, or at least he tried to. But it was no use. The man above him continued to touch, scraping his skin with sharp nails and his neck with sharper teeth. 

The more Taeyong fought, the more the other man claimed. Taeyong had never felt such fear in his life. 

He could feel the blood coming from his bitten neck, his bruised lips. Taeyong screamed one more time into the night, he screamed for someone to help him. Someone, something. Anything. 

He came from the darkest corner. They didn’t hear him coming. He moved fast. Silent. 

Deadly. 

Taeyong was only able to catch a flash of white skin before the weight above him was lifted and thrown against a wall, far from his shivering body. He wanted to move, he tried, yet he was unable to. His body felt heavy, filled with dread, marred with bruises; his bloodshot eyes itched

but he couldn't close them. He wanted to, but Taeyong couldn’t. He couldn’t look away. Not even as he saw the same pair of red eyes on this newcomer. Nor when he began to rip the perpetrator apart. 

Limb by limb. 

Cruel. Merciless. The image of the white snow painted scarlet red seared itself into Taeyong’s eyelids. When the stranger turned to look at him, Taeyong immediately recoiled. 

There was red on his mouth and a glint in his eyes. Delight. Like he had enjoyed it. 

His legs didn't respond. He tried again to move as far away as he could but in a heartbeat, the stranger was kneeling in front of him. Taeyong didn’t know if he was shivering out of fear or of the cold fingers grabbing his face. 

“Do you know what I am?” 

Not being able to find his voice, Taeyong nodded once. The hold on his face tightened. 

“What are you doing here, all alone in the cold night? Don’t you know how dangerous it is?” 

The vampire whispered, puffs of air hitting Taeyong’s face, red eyes locked with obsidian ones. 

As if in a trance, Taeyong croaked without meaning to, “I-I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but,” a pause, followed by a satisfied hum against Taeyong’s neck where the vampire decided to lick at the trail of blood there. It was an automatic response, how Taeyong’s head tilted to the side to let the vampire lick and nibble at his skin. An overwhelming wave of _want_ drowned the alarm going off inside his head. 

It was scary, confusing, foolish. But not unwelcomed. 

Only when Taeyong felt fangs breaking his skin did he try to move, but the vampire’s hold tightened on his jaw and waist. Whispering against his neck, painting Taeyong’s skin with red, the vampire continued, “I can help you with that.” 

* * *

Jaehyun is patient. Most of the time. 

Taeyong _knew_ he was being difficult. And he tried. He _really_ did. But he was unable to let Jaehyun feed from him for more than a few minutes. Whenever he’d feel Jaehyun’s hands near him, when he’d feel his hot breath on his neck or his fangs tracing lines on his skin, Taeyong would push him away, refusing to give him more. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months where Jaehyun would only get a few drops of blood from Taeyong. His wide jade skin would look somewhat grayish and under his red eyes there would be a purplish hue, but be it his pride, dignity or something else, but Jaehyun did nothing, he never said anything to reprimand him. Jaehyun would only press his lips on Taeyong’s neck before going away without a word. 

And it terrified Taeyong. 

Perhaps it was Jaehyun’s way of torturing him, to torment Taeyong into submission, waiting for his own thoughts to consume him and when Taeyong was nothing more than a sack of bones, then would Jaehyun finally put an end to his cavalry. At night, Taeyong would lay awake with his eyes glued to the door in wait for Jaehyun to come and take what was his by force. 

But he never did. 

What was more baffling was that one day Jaehyun stopped visiting Taeyong's room. One day, two days, three days. By the second week,Taeyong was out of his mind. The night would find Tayoung lying awake, looking at the door, but more than fear it was _something_ _more_ pickling at his gut. 

It was a chilly night in April when Taeyong saw him again, coming from the shadows, with red smears on his lips and a new twinkle on his red eyes. Jaehyun stood on the hallway, the moonlight giving his skin an ethereal glow and just like the night they met, Taeyong couldn't look away. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, eyes fixed on the dried blood above Jaehyun’s lip, Taeyong blurted, “Where were you?” 

“I don’t see how that's any of your business. Go to sleep Taeyong. You look tired.” 

Taeyong didn’t know what possessed him to move forward and speak again. It was maybe the unfamiliar red on Jaehyun’s lips or the chill that went down his spine when his eyes met with Jaehyun’s dark red. 

Perhaps it was the hatred that filled Taeyong’s veins at how Jaehyun was able to seek another body to take his fill when Taeyong had to fight every day for his desire to be consumed by the other. 

How he itched all night for him. How he craved Jaehyun and his lips on his skin, drinking from him. He craved him so much it scared him. It scared him how he would turn into someone he couldn’t recognize when he was with that man. 

It was ecstasy he’d never felt before. It was like he was mindless pleasure. Taeyong wasn’t in control. It wasn’t normal. And it terrified him. 

But he could no longer bear the thought of Jaehyun’s lips on somebody else’s body. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jaehyun is a rough lover. 

He loved to hear Taeyong’s loud moans mixing with his; he loved to hear the echo of their voices in his room. He especially loved to hear Taeyong’s loud gasps for air and soft pleas after each bite, after each kiss. 

How ironic that Taeyong’s most passionate lover is the one who’s dead.

Jaehyun relished in tracing each different mark he would leave on Taeyong’s skin with his fangs and tongue. He then would smear crimson all over Taeyong’s neck, cheeks, lips, chanting against them, “Red marks you as mine. Don’t forget that.” 

Taeyong didn’t. Even when it was unbearable. Taeyong knew. He knew that the ownership Jaehyun claimed on him wasn’t the same one Taeyong was longing for. He adored the bruises Jaehyun would paint on his waist, on his thighs, or the bites he would leave on his skin. Taeyong treasured them, alone in the dark, like one would with their most obscure secrets. 

And even if it was rough, each and every bruise, every bite, every kiss Jaehyun would give him was a reminder that Taeyong was wanted. 

Desired.

Treasured. 

Other times, like when Jaehyun's teeth would break into the skin of Taeyong’s thighs only to be followed by a small kiss against his sensitive skin, where Jaehyun would be, surprisingly, very tender with Taeyong. 

When he would press small kisses into Taeyong’s tired eyelids when Taeyong would insist on reading Jaehyun his favorite books all night. On rainy nights where Taeyong would be unable to fall asleep, Jaehyun would find him under the blankets, taking his shaking body into his arms and would sing to Taeyong quietly. With his ear against Jaehyun’s chest, Taeyong would listen to Jaehyun's low voice shield him from the rumbling thunder outside. 

Deep into the night, where Taeyong would undress, he would feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him. Taeyong would feel his ruby eyes fixated on every patch of exposed skin shining under the moonlight. 

Enraptured, blissful. Soft. 

Like Jaehyun couldn’t believe Taeyong was in front of him. Him. Taeyong. 

Those were the times, Taeyong would wish Jaehyun wasn’t tender with him at all. 

* * *

  
  


A night, colder than the one where Taeyong met Jaehyun 6 years ago, something came to Taeyong: a word. It prowled above his shoulder in the darkness of his own thoughts and like his love of Jaehyun, it had grown beyond Taeyong’s control. 

The word, it had spread all over Taeyong’s mind, insistent. Taeyong could see it everywhere: in every look, every kiss, in every touch. A whisper in his ear, a whisper in his heart. 

_Death_.

Jaehyun is immortal. And therefore, unattainable. 

Taeyong was not. He’s fragile. Alive. A mere feeble heartbeat in Jaehyun’s life. 

When Jahyun was– _is_ his whole heart. 

What’s going to happen when the shine on Taeyong’s starry eyes dim? When his skin is more ashen than pale? When death takes his beating heart even if it belongs to Jaehyun? Taeyong’s going to grow old. He couldn’t stop that. 

Jaehyun could. He could save him from his humanity, from his fragility. Being together for an eternity as endless as their love. 

But he wouldn’t do it. 

It was a curse more than a blessing, Jaehyun had said. Burying your friends, your family; not being able to feel the sun caressing your skin, tying you to the shadows and dreamless nights. Stuck in time, forever. 

“I can’t do that. Not to you. Taeyong,” Kissing the trails of Taeyong tears, Jaehyun whispered, “Never dying is the same as never living. I can’t bear to lose you but I won’t get you like that. Not like that.” 

He sounded as broken as Taeyong felt. It left an itch behind his ribs, a nauseating swirl on his stomach. 

It was not about not loving him enough, Jaehyun had said. It was what forever could do to a person. 

From a simple comment to a daily discussion, the fate of Taeyong’s turning kept going. Sometimes like a joke, sometimes like pillow talk. It didn't matter the times they discussed it, changing Jaehyun’s mind was out of the question, it didn't matter how Taeyong approached the topic, Jaehyun was unmoving. 

After some time though, something slipped through the cracks. It started small, like a cocoon. It remained unnoticeable. Undetected. Until it bloomed, putting down its roots between them. 

Even as an immortal, Jaehyun wasn’t that different from Taeyong. 

It mirrored Taeyong’s own feelings all those years ago, and seeing it dimming Jaehyun’s glowing red orbs...

Jaehyun had seen it happen before: a vampire turning a human. It was thrilling and exciting, at first. But as time went by, as nights blended into days it all turned sour, boring. Caging. 

They'd wake, feed and then sleep. An endless circle of nothingness. And with each day, when they no longer could remember the warm touch of a lover, their mother’s face smiling, their resentment to the one who made them like this would grow and grow. 

Wake, feed, sleep. For all eternity, searching for something to make them feel alive. Wake, feed, sleep. Then forget. Until everything that made them human disappeared into the night. 

“And if it were to happen to us, Taeyong–” 

“I would never stop loving you. If anything, it could only grow bigger. I want to live with you, for you. For us.” 

It hurt that Taeyong couldn’t erase the doubt behind Jaehyun’s eyes with his words. But it was okay. He could wait, just like Jaehyun had waited for him. He could understand, like Jaehyun did before him.

It was only a matter of time until Jaehyun saw. Until he believed him. Taeyong had plenty of time to change Jaehyun’s mind. 

Stubborn, Immovable. That is Taeyong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from:  
> -the quote: "Red marks you as mine" is from the wonderful poem "Ravish me red" which i love.  
> -The comic "Dine with a vampire" (That's what really made me want to jump and do a jaeyong vampire au)  
> -The 8 ep of The Hauting of Bly Manor, for the amazing quote "The word had come to Perdita a full year prior and like the tickle in Viola's tongue it had grown in secret. The word had eclipsed her thoughts at night, and waking as well..." and the "Wake, sleep and then forget". The gothic feel of that episode and theme of death is what i used as fuel to finish he last part of this fic.  
> \- Is Jh going to turn TY into a vampire? idk, what do YOU think? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments feed my soul.


End file.
